Wally's Friend
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: Wally is supposedly the bully of his high school. With those muscles and that attitude, why would someone think anything else? It hurts Wally to know no one cares for him, but this changes when the new girl decides he was going to be her new friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N New KND full length story! I haven't done one in a long time. Haha A lots of you don't know me, but I use to write for KND a lot and I want to get back into it. It's such great practice. Well, I hope you enjoy this little (or long) story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND of course!**_

_**Title: Wally's friend **_

_**Summary: Wally is supposedly the bully of his high school. With those muscles and that attitude, why would someone think anything else? It hurts Wally to know no one cares for him, but this changes when the new girl decides he was going to be her new friend. **_

Wally Beatles walks around school. His head is held high and he acts like the toughest person on the planet, but when he sees his fellow classmates scurry away from him, it hurts. He hasn't had a true friend since as long as he could remember. Everyone is scared of him and doesn't want to risk getting close to him.

Class was the hardest. Wally was never able to pair up with anyone. He was left alone to do all the work himself. Even if the teacher assigned someone with him, they were too scared to talk and participate in the project with him.

However, he couldn't say his life completely sucked. He still had a family that loved him. Even his over protective mom was a sight for sore eyes when he came home after school. He told her all about the rumors and she gave him amazing advice, but he never had the guts to take it. That was until his junior year when a new girl moved into the house across the street from his own.

~KND~

"Take these across the street." His mom ordered, dropping a plastic container on his lap.

Wally groaned. "Mom, you really didn't make cookies for them, right?"

"Of course!" She said. "Why? My cookies are fabulous!"

"Uh…" Wally joking stuttered; this earned him a smack to the head from the feisty mother. "I was joking!" He protested. "I just think it's cheesy to give people cookies."

"And what do ya suppose I give them?" She asked, her Australian accent barely heard. Wally had lived in Cleveland for so long that he can easily hide his Aussie background.

"Whatever," He mumbled, but handed the container back to her. "You do it. I'll probably scare them off."

Rolling her eyes, his mom sat next to him. "Honey, you never know. They might have a son your age and he can get to know the real you." She gave him a loving smile before giving the cookies back to him. "I'll be over in a minute. You go first."

Sighing, Wally slowly started putting his shoes on.

~KND~

Kuki Sanban adored the idea of moving. She loved travelling and it would be a great way of meeting a lot of new people. Because of the business her dad worked for, she had to move a lot; which is why she was forced to make herself enjoy it and after the first few moves, it didn't bother her at all. Sure she would miss her friends, but that's what facebook and texting was for.

Plus, she easily made friends. It would no problem getting used to a new school.

"Kuki, some guy is heading over here." Her little sister, Mushi said while she lazily watched Kuki unpack her bags. "He's kind of hott, but looks pretty mean."

"Well, don't greet him. Mom and Dad won't be back until later today." Kuki ordered. She didn't like the idea of a stranger in her house even if she was a social butterfly.

Mushi frowned. "What a waste! He looks about your age."

Laughing, Kuki throw one of her rainbow monkeys at her. "You're such a pest."

"You're just jealous that _I _can keep a long distance relationship!" Mushi stuck her tongue out before quickly leaving.

Rolling her eyes, Kuki continued to unpack her bags. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. At first, she ignored it. She had already decided against answering the strange boy, but his continuous knocking started bugging her. Sighing, she stumbled out of her new room and down the stairs. "Hold on!"

She opened the door and there stood the guy Mushi told her about. He was significantly taller than her and had a good amount of muscles to him. The way his blond hair covered his green eyes did make his facial features seem harsh, but Kuki could tell he was a big softy. "Hi!" She said with her usual cheerful way.

Wally was a little taken back by her cheerfulness. "Um, hi…"

"I'm Kuki Sanban and it's nice to meet you…" Kuki paused waiting for the boy to introduce himself. She figured it was best to be straight forward with him.

"Wally Beatles," He explained. "Oh, my mom made these for your family. I told her it was lame."

Kuki just smiled and grabbed the container. "Thanks, I'll go find something else to put them on. She probably wants the container back."

"Yeah," Wally stood outside awkwardly while waiting for Kuki to return. He could barely see her searching through boxes. He couldn't help to notice how skinny she was. It wasn't like anorexia skinny, but naturally thin. Her black hair was in a loose bun and she had rare violet eyes. He figured she was oriental of some kind.

"So, the cookies are great!" Kuki lied. The cookies actually tasted awful, but she couldn't tell him that.

However, Wally rolled his eyes. "They're nasty. It's okay."

"Well…" Kuki chuckled. "They aren't the best."

They both chuckled nervously before Kuki realized how rude she had been. "You can come in. It's a mess, but I'm sure you can find a place to sit."

"No, it's fine." Wally insisted. "I should get going and tell my mom you loved the cookies." He gave her a little wink and started to walk away happy with his performance. Maybe Kuki Sanban can be his friend.

_**A/N and cut. I hope you liked it! Later! ~Emma**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hi, my dear and lovely and forgiving reviews… **____** Everyone should go read and review my BFF's story 'Lips of an Angel' by With Love- April and Hannah and my collab with Miss Morgan 'The Break-Up Team.'**_

_**Note: Wally is supposed to seem OOC. He's changed since the KND.**_

Later that night, Wally watched through his window as his parents walked over to Kuki's house. He was hoping to get a glance at her before he had to go cook dinner. It wasn't every day that a pretty and seems to be nice girl moves into the house across the street. Wally was excited to get to know her. Hopefully, she didn't turn into all the other cowards at his school.

Is she going to Gallagher? That was the question that had been on his mind all day. He had left before he could ask her. He had asked his parents to casually put it in the conversation without spilling that he was the most _hated_ guy in school. She could do that, right?

He watched as his mom rang the doorbell and a tall man with round glasses answered the door and invited them in. Sighing, he closed his blinds and went to the kitchen.

~KND~

Mrs. Beatles nervously sat and observed the Sanban family. The whole family was very graceful on how they did anything. In just a few minutes, she had already decided that they were brought up to act with manners and pride. She didn't know how well they would be suited as neighbors.

"Can I get you a drink, Mrs. Beatles?" Mrs. Sanban asked.

She shook her head. "No, thank you and please, call me Sydney." She insisted, shifting in her seat. As her husband and Mr. Sanban talked, Sydney took this time to get to know the oldest daughter, the one her son was interested in. "So, what school will you be attending?" She asked casually.

"Gallagher High." Kuki responded.

"Oh, good! Wally goes there." Sydney smiled. "I do hope the two of you will be good friends."

Kuki shrugged. "He's a great guy. I'm sure we'll get along."

"That's great to hear. A mother is always eager to hear praises of their children." Sydney rambled. "Wally can escort you to school tomorrow if you like. It'll be better than taking to separate cars. Gas has gotten so high. Would you like that?"

"That would be great." Kuki answered. Although she didn't trust Wally completely yet, she figured it was okay.

Sydney frowned. "Look, Dear. Please try to help Wally. You've seen him. He looks unbelievably scary and doesn't have many friends."

"Really?" Kuki asked, unsure why his mother was telling her all this.

"Yeah, I worry about him." She shook her head. "But, let's not talk about him anymore. What do you have in mind after you graduate?"

"I would like to study child psychology. Hopefully, I can go abroad and study children from different cultures."

Sydney clapped her hands together and smiled wide. "What a wonderful choice!"

"Not a very practically one." Mr. Sanban huffed. "She's going to run my company after I'm gone."

Sydney noticed the hateful glance Kuki gave her dad when he said this, but she didn't say anything back at him and only chuckled. "Since I already have a job, I'll study what I want." She countered.

Finally, Mrs. Sanban came back in with drinks and some fruit slices. "Sorry it took so long. I had to look for some glasses."

"Thank you," Sydney said, taking a sip of her tea. "Very tasty."

~KND~

When his parents got home, Wally did nothing but pester them about Kuki. He wanted to know everything she said while they were over there.

"She is going to Gallagher and you will walk with her tomorrow." Sydney finally answered her son. She loved his reaction.

As fast as he was happy, he was sad. "Did you… tell her?"

"Of course not, darling!" She huffed. "And even if I would have, what would you do? She'll find out Monday at school anyways."

"I would rather wait until then." Wally sighed.

_**A/N That is just a filler chapter. More epicness to come soon! (Hopefully)**_


End file.
